In earlier application Ser. No. 831,878, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,800, there is provided a remote controlled, interactive telephone appointment scheduler that enables a caller to make an appointment over the telephone without the need for a person at the receiving end of the telephone line. In other of said earlier applications, and in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,610, now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,655 there are provided other electronic schedulers enabling users to make appointments, keep readily accessable schedules of appointments, and otherwise more efficiently manage the use of available time.